


New Orleans - Tango till they're sore

by dirtygsanchez



Series: Pyramid-Scheme [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Violence, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: Pyramid-Scheme SeriesThis a turn-about Roleplay fiction originally written on tumblr between @bill-rick (Bill Cipher now inhabiting a Rick Sanchez body) and @evilgsanchez ('Evil' Rick Sanchez). Through roleplay we have built up a 40 year relationship for the pair and this compiled fiction is essentially a compiled thread where the two went on vacation together after spending many years apart. Throughout their 40 year history together the pair took frequent vacations and this was the first in a very long time, aiming to get a taste of what they once had but lost.You can think of this as the 'good' before it went bad.





	New Orleans - Tango till they're sore

**New Orleans – Tango till they’re sore**

 

It had been three days; three days since they had set off on their unplanned road trip and they hadn’t tried to kill each other, which was in itself nothing short of a small miracle. They’d come close of course, mainly because Bill, who had done most of the driving, had insisted on playing some God awful music. Evil Rick was convinced he was only doing it to piss him off, he’d spread himself out on the floor of that damn camper van and sung at the top of his lungs until his voice was hoarse just to try and block out that horrendous fucking music.  

After a long chaotic day of drunken revelry in the French Quarter of New Orleans, the streets were finally beginning to clear, the slowly setting sun bathing them both in a warm light. As dusk descended the brightness faded to be replaced with the orange hue of gas lit street lights and neon-starred byways. Strings of bright cheap beads hung from wrought iron balconies and lay scattered in the street, the royalty of gutter trash, gaudy among the cigarette butts, empty cans and plastic glasses.

Bill, in his worn looking Rick suit, was lying flat out on the pavement and had been there for some time, his state a reflection of his inability to refuse whatever intoxicant he was offered. He looked like he was dead. Evil Rick stood further down the street, pissing against a dumpster, his cock in one hand, a bottle of Chartreuse clutched in the other, whistling something he faintly recognized. As he rounded the corner the twang of a piano and boozy trumpet drifted on the cool night air and his whistling soon turned into drunken [ **song**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dailymotion.com%2Fvideo%2Fx2q7i7u&t=NTE4MDk4MDRmNTI1MWJhYWMwY2ZkMmM4M2U0MzAwZGNlNzc3N2EwNyxOQ1FVMG9CMw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F141961922022%2Ftango-till-theyre-sore-tom-waits&m=1) **.** The song he crooned in Bill’s direction as he swaggered diagonally across the street, half dancing, half walking, completely unable to keep to a straight line.

 _“Well ya play that Tarantella_  
All the hounds they start to roar  
And the boys all go to hell  
Then the Cubans hit the floor  
And they drive along the pipeline  
They tango till they’re sore  
They take apart their nightmares  **(He pointed at Bill)**  
And they leave them by the door.”

He leaned over Bill to sing directly into his face.

 _“Let me fall out of the window_  
With confetti in my hair  **(He ruffled Bill’s hair)**  
_Deal out jacks or better_  
_On a blanket by the stairs_  
_I’ll tell you all my secrets_  
_But I lie about my past_  
_So send me off to bed forever more.”_

_“Are…are you getting up Bill, or do I…do I need to carry you?”_

\----------------------

Bill stared up into the sky, letting the hues of orange and pink dance before him. He lay there, allowing every ounce of substance to course through his veins, floating in and out of consciousness and glazed eyes fading rapidly to different colors. Mardi Gras beads decorated the ground around him, and adorned his head and neck. The scent of garbage and bayou sewage caught the breeze every so often, a possible attempt of the city to bring him back to earth.

He gripped an empty bottle of champagne tightly. He wasn’t sure why. Mostly he just wanted to feel close to something, an object to keep him grounded as the alcohol and drugs took over his system.

The demon giggled as Evil Rick played with his hair and crooned to him. The old fuck was insane, but Bill would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the company of someone just as utterly deranged as he was. He tapped his fingers on the cold cement to the rhythm of his companion’s singing. He mumbled quietly to him, grinning.

“Carry me to… To your bed like the beautiful prin-hic-princess I am, my king.” He busted up laughing, rolling onto his side and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, attempting to speak in between breaths. “Oh god… IQ you’re drunk as a fucking skunk!”

\------------------------

Evil Rick stooped and picked up a crushed beer can and placed it on his head as a make-shift trash crown.

 _“King of the shit heap!”_ he proclaimed triumphantly to an empty street, gesturing his arms high into the air before spinning around and collapsing down onto the sidewalk beside Bill with an gruff pained groan. 

He looked down at his chest and was momentarily dazzled by the thick rows of disgustingly bright beads hanging around his neck. Tugging the Champagne bottle out of Bill’s hand he took a large swig of nothing; it was fucking empty, he sighed heavily and rolled it into the gutter. After pausing for a moment, he placed his bottle of Chartreuse into Bill’s hand to replace the Champagne and relaxed onto his back, echoing the corpse like position of his companion. 

A [song ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6g8eRnks9bM&t=ODc3MDRlY2UxMjYxNGY2ZjZkY2I3ODBjZmVhNjhkZmIzZTBjY2JjNSxOQ1FVMG9CMw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F142179504737%2Ftango-till-theyre-sore-tom-waits&m=1)was still running through his head and he mumbled some random lyrics.  _“Never trust a man in a blue trench coat, never drive a car when you’re dead.”_ It didn’t even occur to him that Bill would assume he had lost his mind and was dribbling nonsense. 

 _“My bed.”_  he finally repeated, several minutes after Bill had spoken as if it had taken his alcoholic pickled brain that long just to process a simple sentence _. “What…what fucking bed, we-we haven’t…we haven’t booked into any - urrp - anywhere.”_ He really didn’t want to spend another night in the fucking van, Bill kicked like a bull in his sleep and Evil Rick’s shins were already covered in bruises. 

The street was cold and hard and so without even considering what he was doing, he had shifted onto his knees and crawled on top of Bill, utilizing the demon as a fleshy rudimentary mattress, his head pressed on top of Bill’s chest. 

_“Oh my God, you…you’re right, I-I am drunk as a….drunk as a…as a…you’re my skunk Bill.”_

_\-----------------------_

Bill grinned and planted a small kiss on the old scientist’s forehead, running his fingers through Rick’s hair as he snuggled into his chest. Poor bastard.

“You’re my skunk too, Ricky”. He breathed a laugh.

“Whaddya think- let’s go find a little place with a bayou view, huh smart guy? That way, once-” The demon paused, letting out a deep belch. “Oh god. Once the party’s over the  _real_  celebration can begin.”

He poked the other’s nose and watched Evil Rick’s annoyed drunken expression, giggling like a toddler who had just been caught drawing on the walls with crayon. He couldn’t help himself. Bill didn’t know how much shit he could get away with when it came to his companion, but it was surely a hell of a lot more than most were ever able to. 

The [ **blare of a lone trumpet**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8IJzYAda1wA&t=M2Q4OGJhYzM1NzU5M2ViODM4NWYzZTgwZGM5MGQ2OGQyNDUzZDUzMCxOQ1FVMG9CMw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F142298795347%2Ftango-till-theyre-sore-tom-waits&m=1)could be heard around the street corner as the two lay there, cackling to themselves, disillusioned by intoxicated bliss. Bill finally rolled out from under Rick, attempting to stand and pull the scientist up with him. His friend refused to budge, and the demon was too weak with laughter and inebriation to force him on his feet. He whined to Evil Rick. “Come-hic-come on Ricky! Let’s  _goooooooooo.”_

\--------------------------

Evil Rick grinned then sniffed Bill,  _“Shit, we…we fucking smell like s-s-skunks.”_  He laughed, struggling to think of the last time he or Bill had been sober enough to shower. 

 _“A big…fucking massive place with a bayou view.”_  He countered, patting his pocket stuffed with blood stained notes. He wrinkled his nose with annoyance as Bill poked it but was admitted too numbed by drink to really  _feel_  it. As Bill rolled out from under him, Evil Rick groaned at the loss of warmth as he found himself face down on the dirty pavement once again, turning his head to witness Bill’s multiple attempts to stand and remain upright however significantly lightened his mood. He felt Bill tug on his arm but his body was like lead and wouldn’t respond, it almost felt like he was being consumed by the sidewalk and would eventually become a part of it. 

 As Bill started whining he realized it was probably in his best interests to at least make a genuine attempt to move. After multiple attempts, far more than Bill had needed, he eventually made it up into a seated position and finally to his feet. Sweeping up the bottle of Chartreuse he stumbled haphazardly over to Bill. He could hear the blare of the trumpet much cleared now and without warning he grabbed Bill’s hands, still holding the bottle and led him in a drunken waltz down the street, nearly bringing them both crashing back down to the pavement again as he mis-stepped and stood on Bill’s foot. 

 _“We…we need all the…all the things…..”_  He muttered into Bill’s ear as he spun him on the spot and brought him back in.  _“Food…and…and a bath, cigarettes…and …food..URRP …and…”_ he placed his hand to the small of Bill’s back and forced him to press against him _. “…and I-I-I want to fuck you.”_ He grinned lewdly at the other, holding far tighter than was really necessary, he could see Bill’s face but the rest of his surroundings were still blurred and distorted and wildly spinning. He laughed out loud in Bill’s face as he considered how pissed off the demon would be if he vomited all over him at this precise moment, it was certainly a possibility. Swiftly he released him and stepped a few paces back, just in case. 

 _“Lead on!”_  he suddenly announced, once his stomach had settled, pointing an enthusiastic finger towards the sky, before wrapping his arm around Bill’s shoulder and pointing up the street towards everything and nothing.

\----------------------------

The demon couldn’t hold back his laughter as Evil Rick stumbled towards him. The cackling increased when the scientist pulled him in for a waltz.

As if he wasn’t quite drunk enough, Bill lifted their hands to take swigs of the Chartreuse as they danced and stumbled through the street. He crooned back to his companion, voice wavering in rhythm and far too intoxicated to keep up tempo with the trumpet.

 _“Hold me close and hold me fast_  
This ma-hic-magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rooooooosse"

Having been thrown into a sudden spin, Bill came back into Evil Rick’s arms, eyes lazy with dizziness. Feeling his hand on the small of his back and being pressed so close to him made the demon’s alcohol-flushed cheeks that much brighter of a shade of red. He grinned, waggling his brow to his companion. “I’d be insulted if you d-didn’t want to -hic- want to fuck meeeeeeee, IQ!”

Bill wrapped his arm around the scientist, leaning into his shoulder. The triangle’s already loud, shrill voice grew in volume due to drunken stupor, something that earned the pair glances of annoyance from strangers on the street.

They pranced through the streets of the French Quarter, kicking party-aftermath garbage out of their way and falling multiple times, only to somehow manage to help each other back to their feet in their inebriated state. Bill’s eyes landed on a Victorian-esque structure with a sign that read “vacancy”. The demon repeatedly slapped Evil Rick’s shoulder to get his attention, even though Bill’s companion was busy staring out upon the bayou.

“Hey…. Hey R-Ricky. What about-hic-What about this place huh?”

\---------------------------------

As they staggered along the street, arm in arm, Bill singing and Evil Rick laughing, he noticed the attention they were attracting and slipped a razor from his pocket to point it at the strangers who seemed to be taking far too much interest in them. Waving it drunkenly as opposed to aggressively he was pleased when it seemed to do the trick and people began to deliberately avert their gaze and cross the street to avoid them. 

Evil Rick had to blink a few times before the “vacancy” sign finally came into focus.  _“Yes oh mighty triangle!”_  He exclaimed over enthusiastically, having not really looked at the place at all, frankly Bill could lead him into Hell right now and he’d tell him it looked lovely. 

He grabbed Bill’s wrist and stumbled inside, pulling the other behind him. The woman at the front desk look absolutely horrified as they approached, so naturally Evil Rick pulled out a massive stack of bills and slammed them down on the counter. The Manager, who had been mulling around in the background, swiftly pushed the Receptionist out of the way and flashed them both his best shit eating grin. 

 _“You…your best room.”_  Evil Rick slurred, leaning heavily on the desk, he turned towards Bill and noticed his companion was tentatively touching the marble cock on a nearby armless statue.  _“Ignore him.”_  he blurted.  _“He’s…he’s….”_  He was too drunk to think of an adequate explanation.  _“He just is.”_

The Manager led them upstairs towards their room and as soon as they had reached the door and it had been opened for them, Evil Rick snatched the key and closed the door in his face. He threw the key onto a desk in the corner and fell face first onto the king size bed, mumbling something inaudible into the pillow.

\------------------------------

Bill collapsed on top of Evil Rick, seeming to have completely ignored the fact that there was a mile of mattress on either side of the man. He took a moment to glance around the room - baroque decor with a sickeningly gentle blend of various pastel accents. Maybe it wasn’t exactly their style - rather frou frou and overbearingly ornamental. But the king size bed would surely do nicely. Besides, they could always ruin it in their image.

The demon’s neat, slick-backed hair was now disheveled and unruly, nearly matching his companion’s. The red flush from the alcohol didn’t leave his cheeks, but only grew hotter as he found the crook of the scientist’s neck, grinning against the skin and attacking it with a hard, quick nip.

He finally rolled off of Rick, stripping himself of his dirty blazer and dress shirt, leaving only his trousers. His body was littered with tattoos and markings - from scars and scrapes, to what seemed to be a self-portrait of the triangle burned into his chest. Painful graffiti that reminded him of all the times he had gotten bored and decided to mutilate his puppet for the hell of it.

Bill kicked off his shoes, allowing them to fly to the other side of the wall and sighed. It was nice to finally lie on a real bed, something other than the camper’s creaking metal platform. He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath and relaxing into the comfort of the pillows and quilted throws. He heard his companion mumbling and turned to him. The demon’s yellow eyes were dull in glow, his eyelids heavy.

“Wha…..what was-hic-was that Ricky?”

\--------------------------------

Evil Rick lay as still as a corpse as Bill collapsed down on top of him, admittedly most of his extremities had been numbed by alcohol so the only thing he really noticed was a pleasing pressure and warmth. The nip to his neck felt more like a kiss and so he barely reacted, but wriggled under Bill instead, unable to stop himself chuckling as he hear his companion growl. He leaned his face to the side and watched as Bill rolled off and started stripping, his eyes taking in every inch of that beautifully mutilated body. 

Wait, had he missed something, what was happening, why was Bill getting naked? He tried hard to remember, they were in a hotel room, yeah okay and he was lying face down on the bed, shit what the fuck had he agreed to? Hmmm…he was too fucked to move and too numb to feel anything, he may as well let the sadist fucker do whatever it was he had planned. He placed his face back into the pillow. 

 _“I-I bet you URRP, I don’t…I bet you don’t even have any…any lube.”_  he muttered into it, his voice no more than a barely audible mumble. He felt the weight of the demon rest beside him and realized Bill hadn’t heard a word. 

He turned to look at the other.  _“I said I-I need a bath.”_ He made ‘a face’ as he smelled Bill.  _“Fuck me, so…so do you.”_

_\---------------------------------_

Bill’s lips curled into a lazy smirk at the comment about the lube. He reached off the side of the bed, fingers fumbling for his blazer. He pulled a small bottle of it out of his coat pocket, waving it in front of Evil Rick’s face and giggling. “Did you really think I would-hic- I would come on a road trip with  _you…_  and forget the-  ** _URRRP_** \- The most important thing?” Bill waved the air in front of his face. His breath was absolutely foul, and the mixed scent of stomach acid from the burp didn’t help. Rick was right about the smell of them both, there was no doubt about that. 

He reached over his companion to set the bottle down on the desk next to the bed and draped his arm over Evil Rick, smiling as his eyes shut slowly. “We’ll….we’ll s-hic-save that for later, hm?”

Perhaps it was time for a bath, after god only knew how many days. The demon pinched the bridge of his nose, the very thought of standing again intensifying the warning sensations of his inevitable headache. He saw Rick’s scrunched up face and gave his shoulder a forceful shove. “Fuck-hic-fuck you.” He grinned, “It’s not like you smell any better you little shit.”

Bill turned onto his other side, facing away from the scientist and exposing a plethora of more markings- various symbols, hieroglyphics, riddles and cipher systems were scarred onto his back, either by ink-needles, knives or lighters, and a few looked particularly fresh compared to others. The jumbled mess of cuts and burns came to a uniform end right where the demon’s usual get-up would expose any skin. If one could overlook the Eye of Providence carved on the back of his left hand, they would never assume Bill’s flesh suit was adorning such grotesque ornamentation.

He grumbled against the pillows. “Yeah fine. You’re right. But you-hic- you…. you go turn the water on. I need a minute.”

\-------------------------------

 ‘The most important thing’? Evil Rick chuckled into the pillow; fucking hell, it was undeniably true. Bill was insatiable, far more than any being he’d ever met, he was definitely giving him a run for his money for that particular accolade.

As Bill turned his back Evil Rick couldn’t help but reach his hand out to smooth his palm over the intricate indentations and rough raised skin, to dance his fingers over the burns and poke at the more tender fresh scarring; Bill was a beautiful hot mess. 

“Fuck…okay fine.” he humped, crawling off the bed and landing over the side beyond sight. Standing upright at this point was far beyond his capabilities and so he half-crawled across the carpet towards the bathroom. When he did finally reach the bathroom, it wasn’t the sound of running water that filtered through to the other room,  _no_ , it was the sound of Evil Rick emptying the soured contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. After a few more minutes of retching and swearing and a little bit more retching, he finally made it up off of his knees and over to the taps, the small trip from bed to [ **bath**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcSBVuImIFkQ&t=ZDkyYWI5MjZkNGRmNjk0YTI4MmQ3ZDVhNmUxN2EzNGNmOGRjOTVmOSxOQ1FVMG9CMw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F142474379817%2Ftango-till-theyre-sore-tom-waits&m=1) now feeling like a long journey. Grabbing some of the complimentary toothpaste, he squeezed some into his mouth then after a handful of water spat it straight down the sink.

Evil Rick had stripped off prematurely and now stood in the middle of the bathroom swaying, naked and confusingly cold and he watched the water slowly climb the sides of the tub, the thing was huge and it was taking ages.  _Fuck it_ , he climbed in despite the fact there were only a few inches of water in the bath and now watched it climb slowly up his own sides, at least it was warmer. 

_“C-c-come on you f-filthy b-bastard, it…it’s time to wash off the sin.”_

_\-------------------------_

The demon closed his eyes and twisted ever so slightly into the touch on his back, skin set ablaze as Evil Rick’s fingers grazed the fresh scarring. The burning, sharp pain was as comforting as it was almost unbearable. He hissed, wincing until he felt the weight lift on the other side of the mattress and the rough skin of the other man’s hands leave his back, watching him lazily crawl into the bathroom and giggling.

Bill began to drift in and out of consciousness, the sound of the running water lulling him to sleep, his friend’s retching the only sound that periodically beckoned him back to the present. Hazy memories of the nights before this swam in his intoxicant-muddled head: Dancing and making out with Rick to the sweet serenade of the bayou party, laughing and drinking with strangers, and revelling in the celebration for the famous last night of sin. Mardi Gras was a jaunt that he didn’t want to end. And even though it had, nothing said that the parades and promiscuity weren’t found aplenty New Orleans. The dynamic duo would surely find some other way to get into trouble. His stomach growled as he lay on the bed. When was the last time he ate?

He heard his companion’s voice beckoning him to the tub and groaned, burying his face in the pillow. How many more days could he go without a bath before smelling  _absolutely_  revolting? It wasn’t that the demon didn’t want to wash off- he was all about keeping up appearances. It was just that the three days straight of partying, drinking, and having his ass repeatedly destroyed by Evil Rick said otherwise. He loved it, he wanted more, but at this moment the sheets were calling out to him.

Bill rolled off the bed, landing with a loud  _thud._ He propped himself onto his hands and knees, and eventually onto his feet, stumbling into the bathroom while ripping off his dress pants and underwear. The demon sunk slowly into the warm bath water. He sat himself between Evil Rick’s legs and, without giving it much thought, leaned back into the other man’s chest, a lazy smile on his face all the meanwhile. Bill could feel the aching aftermath of their lewd adventures melting out of his muscles and into the tub. He let out a deep sigh of relief, before his stomach made another audible, loud groan. He looked back to Rick, heavy-lidded amber eyes holding his gaze.

“So….So hey, IQ so….do you uh…uh-hic-uh do you wanna fuck and then get-hic-get food? Or…or maybe get food and  _then_  fu….fuck?”

\------------------------------

Admittedly Evil Rick had expected Bill to take the other end of the tub; the pointy end, the one with the taps, but it seemed  _he_  was a more comfortable proposition for the demon. He parted his legs to allow the other to slide between them, rising slightly out of the water and spilling some over the sides as Bill sat down, mainly to make sure he didn’t trap his balls in the process; they were already sore from Bill’s strange penchant for squeezing them whenever the opportunity arose. 

Evil Rick craned his head to gaze back at those bright amber eyes, they never ceased to attract and hold his attention. Glowing and intense; they were the most obvious indication that the Rick resting on his chest was nothing more than a pretty shell, a construction of simple flesh and hard bone used as a temporary home for a being of unspeakable primal, ancient and eternal power. A being so beautifully psychotic and violently chaotic that it was little wonder he had been smitten from the day they had met several decades ago. It was rare to find anyone that could astound him with their cruelty while at the same time make him laugh so hard he might literally piss himself.

He grabbed a nearby coral sponge, ran it over the soap and trailed it down Bill’s chest with gentle reverence. 

 _“I don’t much like the idea of you fantasizing about s-steaming pots of gumbo while we fuck B-Bill, so food first is probably better.”_  He grinned, placing his hand over the other’s eyes and squeezing the sponge over Bill’s head. He looked around the spacious, ornate bathroom and placed his mouth at the rim of Bill’s wet ear...  _“I want to paint this place r-red with our blood.”_

He entwined his fingers with Bill’s and pulled the sponge softly across their hands.

_“I-I need to kill something tonight...may….maybe many ‘things’...I feel the…that itch and I need it scratched down to the bone.”_

_\--------------------------------_

Bill’s smile grew. Not into a grin, but just one cheesy curve that lifted his cheekbones high as he let Evil Rick rub the sponge over his scarred and burned chest, leaning further into the older man’s body. God, if he could he’d stay here forever. The way the scientist was so gentle with him after a rough last few days made him melt like butter. He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks - a mix of the intoxication and the intimacy of the moment. Evil Rick was everything Bill admired - chaotic and unhinged, a ticking time bomb full of surprises. But there was more to the scientist’s berserk button that attracted him. Every time he was with him, the demon felt a little more at ease - that it was okay to be calm, if only for a moment.

A warm grin spread from ear to ear on Bill’s face. Evil Rick was right. If he didn’t eat he’d be so busy craving food he wouldn’t spend their bedroom brawl focusing on his craving for cock. The thought made him giggle to himself as his companion placed a hand over his eyes and let the warm soapy water run through his locks of greasy hair, trickling down his back. 

_I want to paint this place red with our blood._

The demon felt himself twitch and shiver at the comment. What a fucking image. And he knew Evil Rick meant it too. Whatever kind of carnage would ensue tonight, it would certainly be worthy of memory. Then again, when wasn’t it? The scientist knew just how to make Bill tick. 

He looked down at their locked fingers, eyelids still dopey from inebriation and lack of sleep. He stroked his thumb across Rick’s palm. “We could go run around the city after we eat. Look for a fight. Come back and fuck and mix our own blood with the blood of whatever poor bastards we come across.”

Bill leaned back, amber eyes glazed over with exhaustion. “Can we take a nap first, IQ?”

\-----------------------------

Evil Rick awoke to find himself wrapped around Bill, so closely that the skin of his chest was sticking to the demon’s intricately scarred back. He softly peeled himself away from Bill and kissed a line up the bumps of his spine before he slipped silently from the bed without waking him. The room was pitch black and he stumbled awkwardly as he bumped into a nearby dresser whilst in search of his watch; 10pm; they had somehow managed to sleep through the entire day. 

Stark bollock naked he opened the hotel room door and glanced down at the neatly stacked pile of their freshly laundered clothes. A woman in the room across was just returning to the hotel and gasped as she caught a glimpse of him. He chuckled to himself as he caught her expression, picked up the bundle of clothes and gave her a taunting wiggle of his ‘morning glory’ before slamming the door in her face. 

Switching on the lights, he threw the pile of clothes onto the bed. 

 _“Come on, up, I-I need things!”_  He shouted, pulling on his underwear and trousers. Bill was barely responding. He climbed onto the bed placing a foot at either side on the demon and started jumping up and down. 

 _“Come one, I want booze and cigarettes and food and cock and death and carnage!_ ” He shouted excitedly. “ _Come on you shit, get up!”_

**\-------------------------------**

Bill was wrapped up in a pleasant dream he would never remember when he felt the mattress shaking. Was that an earthquake? A hurricane? Some other major meteorological event that signalled the beginning of the nuclear apocalypse? Wait, no. Wrong year. Well, so he thought - how long was he asleep?

The demon’s eyes snapped open to find that it was none of his previous expectations. No.

It was Evil fucking Rick. Bouncing over him like a goddamn kid on Christmas morning. It was appropriate however, as the demon was just as pissed off as a father going through his mid-life crisis having to deal with a fucking toddler.

Bill grabbed a pillow next to him and gave his companion a good hard whack in the crotch. “Jesus  _fucking_  Christ you insane old bastard! Knock it off!” The demon shielded his eyes from the bright ceiling light and sat upright on the edge of the bed. Oh god, this headache. It felt like a polka band was playing in his head.

He slapped Rick upside the head and shuffled over to the coffee maker, attempting to get it to work through squinted eyes. After his third attempt, and failing to see that the machine simply wasn’t plugged in, the demon grabbed it and threw it against the wall. The coffee pot lay on the floor, now a pile of shattered glass.

Bill rummaged through the heap of clean laundry, shuffling into his clothes and combing back his hair. He turned to Evil Rick, a sinister look on his face.

“Take me somewhere that has caffeine, or you’re my first fucking victim tonight, Ricky.”

\---------------------------

 The pillow to the crotch and slap to the head were nothing compared to the punch to the crotch Bill had dealt him only two days earlier when he’d missed the urinal and pissed on the demon’s shoe by accident and dared to call it a mini ‘golden shower.’ The angry slurred retort that ‘they’re only fucking shoes Bill’ had earned Evil Rick a slap in the face and before he knew what was happening Bill had slammed him into an empty toilet cubicle and a session of angry fucking had ensued. This action of course only serving to emphasize to Evil Rick that he should probably piss on Bill’s shoes more often.

Evil Rick watched Bill fight with the coffee maker, forcing back a laugh; the demon was a complete state, heavy dull eyes, grimacing lips and a face still etched with the indentations of the sheets; Bill was most definitely not a ‘morning person’. Of course his amusement instantly vanished as Bill picked up the coffee maker, hurled it against the wall and smashed it to pieces; great, no coffee for either of them, just  _perfect_.

 _“Jesus Bill, you…you need to plug the fucking thing in first.”_ Pulling on his black shirt and easing his lab coat over his shoulders Evil Rick lit a cigarette and watched his companion get dressed, then suddenly turn towards him to flash him a sinister look accompanied by a threat; admittedly the best way to start any day with Bill…well any night.

Evil Rick packed his pockets with money and an assortment of weapons he had decanted into a drawer the night before, nothing exotic; a scalpel, a few cable ties, some rope, a taser, a laser pistol, his portal gun and of most importantly two packs of Lucky Strikes.

Walking over to the other he tucked a stray piece of the demon’s combed back hair behind his ear and smoothed his hand over Bill’s firm, angry tightened jaw before pinching his chin to give him a short sharp teasing kiss.  _“Let’s get you some coffee you huffy, murderous old fool.”_

As they alighted from the hotel they paused for a moment to take in the night air. The French Quarter stretched out in front of them beckoning them to fall into it like a fever dream, an atmosphere so redolent, so potent, so dripping in charm that immediately Evil Rick felt compelled to explore each and every shadowy byway and dark drinking house that promised to vanquish his sobriety.

They only had to walk a few yards before they stumbled upon a pancake house that offered steaming piles of amber glazed pancakes, freshly brewed coffee and, much to Evil Rick’s quite visible delight; measures of whiskey. He caught sight of a patron lazed back in a chair a cigarette hanging from his lips and instantly recognized the place could provide for  _most_  of his vices.

 _“This, this is the place.”_  He announced, grabbing hold of Bill’s arms and pulling him inside.

**\---------------------------**

Bill licked his lips at the image from outside the window. As the mountains of pancakes topped with sticky maple glaze came into his focus, his stomach gave a low, audible growl. If there was a weakness for this demon, it was his addiction to sugar. The combination of the sudden craving for pancakes and lack of caffeine caused him to gaze longingly into the establishment.

Admittedly, Bill had never seen Evil Rick so excited about anything that didn’t promise cock or blood. Had it been anyone else, he would have knocked their lights out for being so goddamn enthusiastic shortly after getting out of bed. But this was Evil Rick, and watching such a powerhouse of cruelty jump for joy over pancakes and whiskey made the demon giggle. The new-found spring in his ‘boyfriend’s step, so he affectionately called him, was lightening his mood. 

They were seated at a small corner booth, private with window looking out over the French Quarter. Buildings decorated with ornate iron balconies glowed in the street. And when the waiter opened his mouth to ask what the men wanted, he was immediately cut off by Bill as he flipped through the menu.

“Bring me one pot- and let me emphasize,  _pot_ \- of coffee and the strongest espresso drink you have, and a glass of whiskey. Oh and the number 2 platter.”

The waiter looked up at the demon in confusion. “ _…That’s a party platter, sir. It serves breakfast for twelve people.”_

 _“_ I know what I’m about, son.”

He rolled his eyes while jotting down the demon’s order, turning to Evil Rick. The boy’s eyes caught the scar across the old man’s lips, gaze glued to it. “ _Uh…And for you?”_

\--------------------------

Evil Rick knew instantly that he wasn’t going to get as much as a maple soaked crumb off that party platter. Bill was like a dog when it came to food; just reaching towards his plate was enough to prompt a warning growl. 

 _“I’ll have a double stack, 6 whiskeys, a mug of coffee and less of the fucking attitude kid.”_ He turned his head to the side flashing sight of the gleaming surgical scalpel tucked behind his ear. 

 _“Yes Sir, sorry Sir._ ” The young waiter replied with a waver in his voice before quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

Within a minute the coffee and whiskey had arrived and he watched as Bill dumped 5 large spoons of brown sugar in and downed a mug full,  _Jesus_ , that shit must be _scalding_. He didn’t comment on it, knowing it was best to remain silent until the impatient expression plastered all over the demon’s face, finally vanished. He sipped his coffee then dumped some whiskey in it, improving it tenfold. Retrieving a battered pack of cigarettes out of his lab coat pocket. he lit one, eased himself back into his chair and let the satisfying taste of combining vices dance on his tongue.

He sipped his own coffee and watched his companion’s mood change as the caffeine finally kicked in. Smiling he slipped his hand under the table and smoothed it over Bill’s thigh,  _“I’m sure the food will be here s…..”_  He was cut off by the sight of the huge platter which was being carried through the restaurant towards the pair of them, it was so large that people were whispering about it; so much for being inconspicuous. 

The huge plate of pancakes was unceremoniously dumped down in front of Bill and took up so much of the table that Evil Rick was forced to balance his plate on his lap. 

_“Come on then you greedy bastard, sh-show them all how it’s done.”_

**\-----------------------------**

Bill’s eyes sparkled with adoration as the plate was set in front of him, hardly noticing the other people staring. It was as if he had fallen in love for the first time. All that existed in this moment were him and this heavenly pile of golden cakes, crispy bacon, and sunny-side up eggs. Hell, if the miniature buffet had been a person, he would propose. The food was so enticing and beautiful it was arousing to the demon. Well, orally arousing. Was that saliva dripping down his chin? He quickly wiped away the small dribble and began shovelling food in his mouth.

He thought he heard Evil Rick yell at him to slow down a number of times, but he was so engrossed in his marathon dining experience that he had tuned out all of the other voices. Were people cheering for him, or was that a delusion as a result of too much maple syrup in a sitting? Was there even such a thing? He didn’t know. To tell the truth, he didn’t give a shit.

It took four minutes. Four minutes and Bill had licked the plate sparkling clean. He smiled and leaned into his chair, satisfied as strangers patted him on the back and the waiter, a look of shock slapped on his face, reached for the demon’s plate and silverware, taking it away to be washed.

As the crowd dispersed, Bill finished his whiskey, poured himself another cup of coffee, and grinned from across the table at his companion. 

“Was that a new record? Or am I losing my edge?”

\--------------------------------

Evil Rick flapped out a napkin and leaning over the table tucked it down the front of Bill’s collar to cover his shirt. God, he  _knew_  that look,  _intimately;_  Bill was looking at that fucking pancake platter like it was about to suck his cock. 

The hungry demon seemed to have enticed an audience to watch the strange spectacle because as soon as he started wolfing down the food the entire place fell eerily quiet, the only sound to break the noise of Bill’s manic gobbling being the ‘click’ of Evil Rick’s zippo closing as he lit a fresh cigarette. 

 _“You…you’re going to make yourself sick._ ” He teased, pluming a thick cloud of smoke into the air. The demon of course paid no attention, completely lost in the satisfaction of his craving for anything sweet and hot. A group of students had gathered around their table and started clapping, but were quickly silenced as Evil Rick shot them a steely glare; the last thing Bill needed at this moment was encouragement. He was eating with such a fierce pace now that Evil Rick felt convinced he was going to have to rise from his chair at any moment and give Bill the Heimlich maneuver just so he could continue to breathe. 

After a few minutes, the demon had finished and Evil Rick had similarly finished his own plate which was admittedly a quarter of the size of Bill’s. 

He blew on his coffee to cool it as he watched a look of absolute triumph quickly spread across Bill’s face.  _“I wasn’t timing you._ ” he admitted with a grin, reaching forward to wipe some syrup from Bill’s cheek.  “ _Here, let me catch your drips.”_ Flashing the demon a wink, he reached for his whiskey and ‘clinked’ his glass with Bill’s before downing it in one, sucking air through his teeth as the throat scolding whiskey eased down and settled nicely in his stomach. 

He leaned forward again to speak in hushed tones, fighting the urge to claim the demon’s candy-sweet, syrup stained mouth right then and there.  

_“Should we b-bring something back tonight, something pretty and destroy it?”_

\-------------------------

“Well damn, Ricky! If you’re not going to time me what the hell are ya good for?” The demon smiled, giving his companion a playful slap on the shoulder before lifting himself out of the seat and locking Evil Rick’s lips in a sticky maple kiss. Bill finally pulled away, looking up and around at the patrons of the establishment.

The demon’s piercing amber gaze scanned each figure up and down. Perhaps the most interesting were the crowd of students. One little blonde twink in particular had caught Bill’s attention - he had noticed him repeatedly giving both men some sultry glances. He gave the kid a suggestive waggle of his brow before shrugging and turning back to his companion.

“Eh. Everything here is too easy or just not interesting enough. I think I’d like a little  _chase_.” He slammed some money on the table, quickly chugged the remainder of his coffee and whiskey, and dragged Evil Rick out of the restaurant all in a matter of seconds. The demon was nearly running through the streets, tugging the scientist along like a dog on a leash. Bill simply shoved anyone else on the sidewalk out of the way, far too excited to be bothered with manners. 

He skidded to a stop, pulling Rick into another deep kiss, the sweet saccharine flavor of the pancake syrup still on both of their lips. A soft moan escaped Bill’s mouth, causing him to pause and direct his amber gaze directly into the dark hazel eyes of his companion. He grinned. 

“I want to fuck you, Ricky. I  _need_  to…..But first….” He tossed his head to the side, gesturing towards a lively bar on the other side of the street. The sultry blare and bop of [ **native bayou music**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D17nXsv7o64k&t=NWI0Y2Q2NTAzNjQwNTZlZWRkMGVkY2M4YTQ1MGUwYzA0YWEzZDc5ZixOQ1FVMG9CMw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144042853972%2Ftango-till-theyre-sore-tom-waits&m=1) escaped the doors as they opened and slammed shut, men in suits and street rats alike strolling in and stumbling out. Bill placed one more peck on Evil Rick’s cheek, causing the giddy demon to chuckle against the skin.

“I want to get absolutely  _wasted_.”

\--------------------------

He caught the stolen glances Bill and the young student were exchanging and quirked an eyebrow at the demon, his lack of smile indicating the boy didn’t quite fit his rather specific  _tastes_.

The next few minutes seemed to pass in seconds, in a hastened chaotic blur; before he could reply, the demon had wrenched him from his seat and was dragging him along the street. They’d left in such a rush that Rick still had a glass of whiskey clasped in his hand, downing it; he threw the glass against a nearby wall, closing his eyes to appreciate the fracturing crash. Before he’d opened them again Bill had pulled him close and that sickly sweet tongue had edged its way between his lips and forced him into a long, harsh, intoxicating kiss. As he felt Bill pull away and whisper his needs directly against his skin admittedly all he could think about was taking the demon back to the hotel. He received no opportunity to express the desire however, because once again Bill had grabbed him and this time had pushed him into a nearby bar. 

The place was dark and just the right amount of sinister, all colored bulbs, swirling smoke and blues guitar. Immediately Evil Rick recognized they had found their home for the evening.

Four rounds later he was relaxed back against the leather of a booth, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, a warm cotton-wool mind, and a tingling mouth still coated with the pleasant hum of good Bourbon. The music washed over him, lulling him into a rested state and it was only when the track [**changed**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7pa7Bvm3KOQ&t=NTRhMTRhYTE3NGE4YzJlYmFkZTNmMzRlMDJhNjIzN2MyMzNiNjJhMixOQ1FVMG9CMw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144042853972%2Ftango-till-theyre-sore-tom-waits&m=1), that he realized he’d sent Bill to the bar for the next round of drinks at least twenty minutes ago. Sitting up, he placed his cigarette into the ashtray and moved forward to rest his chin on his fist, his eyes cutting through the crowd. Immediately he spotted him, he was hard to miss; the demon was with the boy from the pancake house and was clearly in full flirtation mode, all twinkling eyes and smiling with too many teeth.  _Wait_ , was he fucking staring back at him as he touched the boy? _Hmm_ …it was difficult to tell, it was too dark and too many people kept crossing his eye line and getting in the way. One thing was certain, if Evil Rick didn’t find a fresh Bourbon in his hand in less than 60 seconds things were about to get really fucking messy.

\---------------------------

What was he here for again? Another round?  _Fuck_  this little twink was distracting.

For a while, the blond boy from the pancake house seemed entirely too easy prey for the demon to take interest in. But the student had approached Bill as he leaned against the worn bar counter, waiting for the drinks. It was the usual routine with Bill, especially when it came to much younger intoxicated men. Cheap flattery got them rather excited, and a final squeeze to their hips sent them reeling, practically falling into the demon’s arms.

Bill glanced back for a second, searching for Rick in the crowd - half to make sure that the scientist was still enjoying himself and half to see if he wanted to come join in the fun. The boy surely wasn’t Evil Rick’s type, but who gave a shit honestly. They were on vacation.

It wasn’t long before the kid decided to climb into the demon’s lap, wrapping his legs and arms around him. Bill pulled the student in close by his waist, pressing on his body and leaning in to whisper what could only be absolute filth in his ears, judging by the blond’s giggling outbursts and shifting hips. The demon moved to assault the boy’s neck with his lips and teeth. Bill heard him gasp, and something along the lines of “ _Take me home with you”_ escaped the student’s throat. The demon grinned, golden eyes flickering and pulling the boy by his hair into a lip-locking session that was just a couple seconds too long. After earning a few taunts and jeers from his interest’s friends, the demon finally broke the kiss, yellow eyes heavy with intoxication as he spoke in a quiet hiss.

“ _Gladly, baby.”_

_============================================================_

So Bill was flirting with the kid, that was  _fine_  and quite honestly he’d come to expect such behaviour from his insatiable counterpart. Seeing the young boy mount Bill’s lap was also nothing new either, it displeased him, however he could stomach it, but this kiss was unacceptable. Unacceptable not only because it lasted so long but moreover because he could see Bill’s amber eyes gazing at him through the crowd as he explored the boy’s mouth. The salacious sight of it was too much and predictably his self-restraint fractured; Evil Rick knew he was being manipulated, played with even, of course he fucking did, but he could not stop himself from reacting to it, there was no rationality at the core of this, only instinct. 

Rising up out of his seat he walked directly over to the pair, placing a firm hand on their shoulders and peeling the boy off of Bill’s lap. “ _Follow me_.” He growled at them both, his expression hard, cold and completely unforgiving as his hand slipped across the curve of their shoulders to grip the back of their necks and guide them both forwards towards a small room at the back of the bar he’d found earlier when he’d failed to locate the bathroom. He assumed the place was used to host illegal poker games and was pleased when he discovered it was still as empty as he had originally found it.

The handsome boy had continued smiling with every step and Evil Rick suspected the poor kid thought he was in for some kind of lewd three-way;  _no such luck_. Before Bill could speak, Evil Rick had liberated the scalpel from behind his ear and had swiped it across the boy’s young, pale throat, opening up a horrifically huge red-raw gash. Blood exploded from the cut arteries spattering violently across Evil Rick’s face and staining his hair but he made no attempt to wipe it off. Instead he grabbed the kid’s hair and wrenched his head back plunging the scalpel in and across to deepen the wound, rendering the boy as open, gaping and slack as a Pez dispenser. He held him upright and steady, ignoring him, staring directly into Bill’s eyes as the panicked, sobbing boy slowly fell silent, his eyes fluttering as he began to brutally convulse and twitch. Blood flowed from the kid in a thickly viscid crimson river, pooling onto the floor and around Evil Rick’s shoes. Dropping the gurgling semi-corpse, he took a large step over it and walked towards Bill pushing him up against the wall, leaving not one breath of air between them.

“ _You…you know how fucking crazy this shit makes me.”_  He snarled, punching the wall beside Bill, before gripping the bridge of his own nose and bending his head to whisper menacingly into the demon’s ear. “ _Fucking playing with me like this_.”

His blood-stained hand gripped Bill’s throat, only to tilt his head back and allow his teeth access to bite at the thin, taut skin of his neck. “ _This…this is fun for you? Teasing me like this?_ He asked gruffly, smoothing his hands down Bill’s chest and stomach.  _“You…you think I…I don’t know you could have anyone in this bar…this city…this dimension, hmm?”_

 _S_ hifting his hands down to grip Bill’s angular hips with a clear sense of ownership, he forced him to hold his intense glare.  _“Luring these…these pretty boys like moths to a flame, knowing I-I’ll burn them, knowing I can’t fucking stand it.”_ Sliding his hands to the small of Bill’s back he held him tightly against his body so Bill could appreciate the frustrated erection he was now pressing hotly against the demon’s thigh. “ _I’ve earned this, I-I’ve earned you.”_  His voice was hoarse with arousal as he deftly entwined his slender fingers in Bill’s hair and pulled him in for a long, demanding rage-laced kiss, the only sounds in the room that of wet lips, long licks and a beautiful boy quietly dying in the corner.

_“Tell me you’re **mine**.”_

_\-------------------------------_

_I’ve earned you._

The boy was smiling, but Bill felt his blood pounding in his ear- a raucous thunder that demanded attention. This wasn’t a three way, this was about to be a blood bath. Unless it was the kid, Evil Rick was  _never_  keen on the idea of sharing. And sharing Bill was absolutely forbidden. His heart fluttered - this little twink had been the bait, and Rick had taken it. That fucking  _grip_  on his neck had him grinning, knees weak and warm tremors hopping along his spine. For a brief moment, the demon wondered if it was possible to be fucked back into the mindscape. If anyone could do it, it would be his spectacularly angry counterpart. 

The very sight of it- the bright crimson pouring from the boy’s neck, the rhythmic gasps and gurgles that were music to Bill’s ears as the demon watched that intoxicated, glazed hazel stare so intently. Those brilliant pools of brown and flecked green muddled with absolute ferocious jealousy. That menacing look that could make a hurricane bend at will. He felt so  _small_  under Evil Rick’s eye. It had been a long time since the demon had dared to bring out the utterly possessive rage of his companion, but between the alcohol and the heat of adrenaline settling over the room, his gut was telling him it was all he wanted.

The punch that landed next to his head was the blow that broke the dam to all of the demon’s resolve. Every wall he had built was shattering. The words that poured from Rick’s tongue caught in a ball in Bill’s throat, breath hitching under his intense gaze. He was frozen as his companion leaned in, touching his skin so expertly. Rick knew every weak spot, every nook and cranny that Bill had already explored in the insatiable quest to find what would give him the most pleasure. The neck kisses, the smearing of the boy’s fresh, warm blood against his stomach, the hands in his hair and the small of his back melded and kept in time to a three-step erotic waltz.  _One,_ and the demon felt a tightening in the grip on his scalp.  _Two_  and Evil Rick’s fingers dug into the flesh of his hips.  _Three_ , and he felt his companion’s growing erection pulse against his thigh, beckoning to the demon, calling out for his undivided attention.  _One, two three. One, two, three. One, two, three._

_I’ve earned you._

Bill had never had a problem being submissive, that was something everyone knew. But no one had ever specifically laid their claim to the demon, body or being himself. He knew that was about to change.  As Evil Rick drawled  _“I’ve earned you”_  in his ear, a loud moan escaped his throat and he could feel his own erection twitch. Had anyone else dared to say that, the next thing they’d be shown was the back of Bill’s hand. But Rick made him too weak, and something inside him broke. He had no words, but could only manage barely audible gasps and whimpers. No response ever came. The acknowledgement in return that the demon understood his place was the image of Bill keeping his eyes locked with Rick’s as he slid down the wall and onto his knees.

The demon unbuttoned the front of his companion’s pants, slowly pulling them down by the hem and freeing Rick’s hot, unspent cock. A look of absolute loyalty and adoration came over his face, amber eyes glowing with lust and eyelids heavy in a love-drunk haze. He gently ran the skin of his cheek along the erection, coaxing a few twitches from the hardened organ before settling in front of Evil Rick. He gazed back up at him, practically drooling and mouth agape at the tip of his cock. It was the most devoted, star-stuck look the demon had ever expressed. Tonight, he’d be the one doing the worshiping.

**_I’ve earned you. Tell me you’re mine._ **

“…I’ve always been yours, Rick.”

And slowly, the demon sank his mouth down onto his companion’s cock.

\--------------------------

He watched Bill slowly slide down the wall, his expression still thunderously dark and furious, his eyebrows still knitted together by rage, unwavering even as Bill started to unbutton his trousers and gently pulled his blood-lust induced erection out of the folds of material.

The look that greeted him when Bill finally found the floor with his knees was a stunning sight indeed; the warmth of those luminous eyes gazing up at him with such intoxicated reverence was more than enough to pierce his hard resolve and slowly his expression softened. He watched Bill play with him, delicately, as if he were about to perform an act of contrition,  _God_ , just the sight of that gaping, drooling, expectant, eager mouth was enough to send him falling down to the floor with him. Had Bill ever looked at him like this,  _yes,_ but not in a long time,  _fuck;_  it made him feel powerful and weak all at once, he’d never wanted him as badly as he did right now. He would kill for that look, he  _had_ killed for that look,  _Jesus_  he needed to feel the back of that adoring throat right  _now_.

 _“You always will be.”_  He said harshly, meaning ever word, knowing he was growing evermore obsessional about the man firmly planted at his feet, but finding himself unable to do anything about it.  Finally,  _mercifully_ , the demon slowly started to edge his lips along his painfully hard length and the sensation was like rain on fire, he _needed_ this, needed to feel him, he wanted to claim this fucking flesh puppet so hard that he could penetrate it entirely and reach the wonder captured inside.  _“Fuck, I need to get inside that fucking meat puppet and reach you, Jesus Christ, you’re crippling me with need.”_

He gasped as he hit the slick wet wall at the back of the demon’s throat and in response curled his hand around the back of Bill’s head, clutching him, coaxing him, _cherishing_ him, all the while their eyes still locked in mutual glorification.

\----------------------------

Bill felt his body shake under his companion’s intense stare as he sunk his mouth down further along his erection. It was a damn good thing he was kneeling on the floor. The demon couldn’t remember ever feeling this vulnerable or weak in his life. Hell, he couldn’t remember ever being on his  _knees_  for anyone, whether it was out of reverence or not. The longer his droopy eyes gazed up at Evil Rick, the more the fire forming in his cheeks was fed.

As soon as Bill felt the hand curl around the back of his head, a small moan escaped his lips, muffled by the cock pressing against the wall of his throat. In his trance, the demon found the strength to raise his arms and dig his fingers into Rick’s hips, yanking him as close as possible to his mouth. He wanted every inch inside him, he  _needed_ every inch inside him. All of the rampant substances available for abuse in this sinful city, and his companion was still the most intoxicating.

The gentle grip of the hand caused the tension to melt from Bill’s body, fluttering his golden eyes shut as he bobbed his head up and down Rick’s length. The demon’s mind was utterly absent, lost in a fog of arousal and glorification, only pulling away when he heard the pleas of the man towering over him.   _I need to get inside that fucking meat puppet and reach you._

He released Evil Rick’s cock from his mouth with a loud  _pop_ , the demon’s lips coated in pre-cum and saliva as the amber orbs in his skull flickered open once more, meeting his companion’s gaze with a soft grin,

“Then what’s stopping you, Ricky?”

\----------------------------------

To hear Bill moan like that, to feel it through his cock, all that satisfaction hummed against him, was a sensation he could happily indulge himself in for hours. The demon’s hands were clawing at his sides, pulling him ever closer until those slick, smiling lips had edged all the way down to the base of his shaft.  _“Fuck….your mouth…”_ He gasped gratefully, curling his hand in Bill’s hair while he watched the demon take it all down without any sign of gagging protest or panicked splutter. Bill looked completely lost in the moment and quite quickly he equally found himself lost to that constant ‘bobbing’ rhythm also; his eyes closing as he was forced to draw in ever heavier breaths. 

When Bill finally released him from the beautiful sucking grip of his extraordinary throat, Evil Rick’s eyes flickered open to fix upon those bewildering incandescent eyes once more. 

 _“Nothing is stopping me.”_  He replied resolutely.  _“But first….”_ Reaching into his lab coat pocket he retrieved a small piece of blotting paper and pulled two square tabs from the sheet. Placing one in his own mouth, he placed the other to balance near the end of his cock with a lewd and knowing grin.

“ _Whatever happens tonight, stay…stay with me.”_  Teasingly he swirled the head of his stiffened erection around Bill’s glistening lips and waited for them to part and accept his first little gift, the second likely to be far more fluid in nature. 

\---------------------------

A flicker of excitement lit up the demon’s eyes as Evil Rick withdrew the tabs from his coat pocket. He licked his lips at the thought- as if the stakes tonight hadn’t been high enough. 

Bill watched as the small square tab was placed at the end of his companion’s erection- a gesture that was equally appropriate as it was lewd. The maniacal grin widened on the demon’s face. How could he refuse poison served on what was practically a silver platter?

“As if I’d try to leave,” he scoffed. How long had it been since he had been on a trip with Evil Rick? With all of the substances pumping through his blood the last few days, his memory of half of this vacation was consumed by a fog. It didn’t matter- he could feel his palms sweat, parting his mouth and taking the head of Rick’s cock past his lips. He swiped his tongue across the tip, allowing the tab to settle in his mouth, and gingerly pulled away.

Bill’s eyes settled back on his companion’s face once again, slivered pupils enlarged and a sadistic smiled connecting each ear. His voice was low, raspy, needy, as he finally spoke.

“ _Fuck me, Ricky.”_

\-------------------------------

Evil Rick closed his eyes savoring the satisfying sensation of Bill’s mouth travelling up his erect length to obtain and consume the strong hallucinogen. This stuff he had made himself,  _this_  stuff would turn them to liquid, forcing them to pour every part of themselves onto the cool, dark, littered, living, breathing streets, the heartbeat of which they would soon feel rumbling under their feet. He’d barely tested this specific strain himself, truthfully he had no idea what particular brand of chaotic carnage to expect. 

_“Fuck, I…I’ve been waiting all day for you to say that, you teasing piece of shit.”_

Hauling Bill to his feet Rick kissed him long, hungry and painfully hard while his hands reached to unbutton the demon’s dress trousers. Grabbing Bill by the waist he spun him on the spot to face away from him and pushed him against the wall, holding him there, crushing him against it. He was already starting to feel loose at the edges, did this stuff normally come on so quickly?

_“Lower your trousers and part your fucking legs. I want in, **I want it** **all**.”_

_\-----------------------------_

That kiss made his heart pound, and suddenly everything was beginning to feel much more electrifying. He wanted to succumb to his companion’s rage and jealousy, be split in two by every goddamn thrust. Bill was failing to see the difference between the effects of adrenaline and the hallucinogen, his mind was so blurred. It was a sickly combination of both, making him weak at the knees and quake as Evil Rick gripped the flesh of his waist and pressed him against the wall.

The demon was nearly moaning at the slightest bit of touch - every brush of a fingertip felt like fire, no,  _lightning bolts_. Fuck, he wanted to feel  _everything._ Bill readily complied, shoving his own pants to the floor and shifting to spread his legs, arching his back in an attempt to reach Rick. Fuck  _fuck_ **fuck.** He needed to feel him inside  ** _now._**

Bill glanced back to admire the hungry look of the man behind him. The focus on his face made the demon’s erection twitch, a cold shiver of excitement hopping down his spine as he stood there, readying himself to be destroyed by his companion. He flashed a grin at Rick- one last push was needed, just for good measure.

“You want it?  ** _Come and get it_** _.”_

_\---------------------------------_

Evil Rick could feel the effects of the hallucinogen crawling over him, blurring him at the edges, he was pressed so closely to the demon he felt like he was melting into him. He pulled away with a gasp to try and halt the sensation, but strangely he felt only loss and found himself pressing tightly against Bill’s back once more.

Hearing Bill’s invitation and witnessing his new open, achingly needful stance he wasted no time in casting off his own trousers.  _“I will **always**  want it.”_

He stood for a moment appreciating the lewd sight of his companion before applying a quick slick of lube from a container found in his lab coat pocket; Bill wouldn’t need preparation, the demon liked pain just as much as he did.

Taking position behind Bill he guided himself inside the demon at an indulgently slow speed,  _fuck_ , it felt  _incredible_ , every inch of tight rippled muscle that he was sliding into seemed to be embracing him, almost welcomingly so;  _Jesus Christ_ he was so high. Finally he started to establish a good pace and the sensation was entirely overwhelming, reaching for Bill’s arms he smoothed them up to wall to grip the demon’s wrists as he continued to move inside him. _“Fuck Bill, it feels…_ ” His head was spinning, his heart forced to beat fast in his chest as the drug continued to ravage his nervous system. He was pushing with more greed now, aiming for more sensation with every fevered thrust.  _“I need it harder, **hurt me**.”_

_\--------------------------_

Feeling Rick push into him blinded the demon with a white-hot intensity, sending shivers down his spine. Fuck, had his companion always felt this goddamn  _good?_  Every inch of his body was on fire. He needed  _more._

Evil Rick picked up the pace, and Bill couldn’t keep his moans trapped in throat. The drug was chipping away at any resolve he had left. Nothing felt like it was good enough. He pressed back against the scientist, coaxing him deeper, harder. The greedier the thrust, the louder the demon’s moans and pants grew, and he  _wanted_  his companion to be greedy. Hell, this was the way Bill liked him most - trying so desperately to reach his very core. And with the drug riding through his system, he was nearly certain that all of Rick’s attempts were working. He could have sworn his puppet’s flesh was melting into the wall, about to unveil the true entity within.

Bill’s hand flashed behind him, fingers digging into Evil Rick’s hair and pulling his face forward. The demon turned his head over his shoulders, crashing their lips together. The sensation cut through Bill’s substance-muddled mind like a bright light, allowing him to reach some kind of clarity. He could still detect the pancake syrup, the sweet tang of bourbon, the stale end of a cigarette, all having left their own hints in Evil Rick’s mouth and now forming a combined taste that made him  _crave._ He spoke in between pants and heavy breaths, blown-out pupils fixed on his companion’s gaze.

“ _Tear me **apart**.”_

\--------------------------------

Evil Rick had completely lost himself in the motion of plunging into Bill and pulling back out, savoring the sounds of the demon’s satisfied groans along with the sweet sucking sensation that with each buck of his hips beckoned him back in. When Bill’s hand reached forward for him to wrench him into a tense kiss he quickly became overwhelmed by sensation as the effects of the drug began to addle his mind and swell through his system. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to tear the demon apart, to rip through the tight muscular sleeve that he was impaling and reach something deeper, darker and _purer_.

As he continued his fevered pace he was forced to rest his sweat slick forehead on Bill’s shoulder and press him harder against the wall, remaining upright was becoming a challenge as the drug continued to surge through him. His heart felt like it was racing and he was unable to tell if he was experiencing palpitations or if the hallucinogen was merely giving him that false impression. His eyesight was already starting to deteriorate and what had started out as faint lines of static swimming at the boundaries of his vision now seemed to be forcing frames to flicker every now and again, causing similar disorientation to the effect of a strobe light.

Staring at Bill’s back he felt certain he could see each scar, each tattoo, each branding visibly glowing through the demon’s clothing. Quickly he pulled at the material to slip Bill’s Jacket off and wrench his shirt up over his head. Each mark on the demon’s body seemed to be illuminated with bright glowing light and as he pressed his hand firmly against each indentation he could feel building heat. When the flickering started again Bill’s flesh suit seemed to slide out of focus to be replaced with solid, firm lines, triangular and bright yellow which burned into his retinas as if branding his very eyes, forcing him to clench them tightly in response. But even in this new darkness the image still scorched into his mind’s eye and when he opened them again it was still flickering in and out of focus. Every now and again he could hear Bill’s shrill chaotic laughter yet when he glanced at the demon’s face, his mouth seemed barely open.

Evil Rick could hardly believe what he was seeing, it looked real, it  _felt_ real and so his intoxicated mind could do nothing more than assume it was indeed real.  _“Bill…I…”_  He could barely talk, his hips were working on autopilot greedily continuing to grind into Bill but he had slipped off the road to orgasm some time ago and was already lost in the wilderness of his own mind. Leaning onto the demon with a desperate pressure, he fought to force the words out.  _“All…all I can see are fucking triangles….”_  He gasped. It made no sense and as the sentence left his mouth he already knew how confusing it sounded but the drug had stolen his words and now seemed to be on course to steal everything else.

\-------------------------------

At first, each brush of skin against skin had felt like ice.

_Now it felt like fire._

The hallucinogen was only trickling down into his nervous system at first, caressing his vision as a misty muddled fog. But the clouds became dark, acrid, a swirling and angry blackness fueled by a bright blue flame that encased the pair of them. The heat penetrated his senses, blurred his eyesight, set the flesh of his human puppet alight. It made the demon embrace a strange wave of omnipotence just as much as it threatened to make him fall apart from the inside out.

Bill mindlessly moved back against his companion, meeting every fevered thrust with equal pressure. Between Evil Rick’s force pressed behind him and the heat of the fire licking at his skin, the demon’s sense of reality dissolved, shattering like glass and collapsing at his feet. 

Evil Rick’s words caused a breathless chuckle to escape Bill’s lips, and in that moment he could have sworn he was radiating power, ready to break through the skin and unleash Hell on earth, all because of his Ricky’s words. Those words made his bloodlust rise, a sudden predatory urge to search and destroy rising to his surface. He wanted chaos. He wanted demolition. He wanted to fuck Rick in the ruins and rubble of this very city. Bill’s eyes faded to a dark crimson, growling back at the scientist.

“ _Because you see what I **want**  you to see.”_

As the lines between reality and hallucination blurred, so did the demon’s capability to keep himself physically under control. The same fire which he swore wrapped itself at his feet began to lick at his fingertips as Bill desperately clawed at the wall. He needed to grip something,  _anything_  to steady himself, to keep from falling into the flame. But the attempts were futile, resulting in only long, charred lines on the wallpaper where he had dragged his fingertips. Everything Rick did - every touch, every push, every breath against his skin made the demon weaken and buckle with need. A familiar coiling sensation settled in his gut, and the flame at his fingertips grew hotter, blazed brighter, threatening to burn a hole straight through the wall, to bring this entire building back to its foundation. Bill’s mouth hung agape, face flushed and throat cotton dry as he finally spoke.

“Rick… _Ricky I…_ Ricky I’m  _slipping.”_

\-----------------------------

He continued to fuck Bill at a brutal pace, one which he could no longer seem to control, as if his mind and body had somehow become separate and he lacked the slightest volition over either of them. Bill was arching back to meet each of his thrusts with a painful power and as he felt something trickle down his thigh Evil Rick had no idea if it was blood or his own climax. Had he cum?  _Fuck_ , he couldn’t even tell at this point, his body felt like it had short circuited and his nerve endings weren’t functioning properly. Still, the glowing image of bright yellow lines relentlessly glitched across his corrupted vision and he could nothing but gasp in response. 

‘Because you see what I want you to see.’ 

Those words, that tone and their dark intimation forced Evil Rick to lose the balance he had been fighting to maintain, causing him to buckle against the demon and push him further against the wall and that was when he felt it; 

Bill was  _burning_. 

As if to enforce that feeling beyond all doubt the wallpaper started to smoulder and strip under the heat of the demon’s touch and Evil Rick was instantly reminded of each time those white-hot fingers had scorched his skin. The drug had stripped him of all sense of his surroundings and blinded him to everything but Bill, everything else felt like illusion, everything else existed without purpose. He should have been drawing Bill back from the deadly precipice on which they were both standing but instead he was pushing him over it. In a moment of absolute clarity he grabbed Bill’s face and pressed his scarred lips to the demon’s heated cheek to smile and speak against it. 

_“Fall with me. Burn it all, burn it down to the fucking ground… **.for me**.”_

_\---------------------------------_

Bill faltered under the sudden weight of his companion, gasping as the knot in his stomach tightened to the brink of near implosion. There was no escape from it now - between the intensity of his hallucinations and his own, ever-growing arousal, the demon’s climax would bring this bar to its knees in flame.

‘ _Burn it down to the fucking ground…for me.’_

The smouldering stucco of the wall beneath his fingers melted down to a wood frame and seared a clear hole through the barrier, revealing the next empty abandoned room in the back of the establishment. Bill braced himself against what was left of the structure, and that’s when the coil in his gut sprang free.

The demon moaned as the long, sticky strands of his release painted his stomach white and the fire from his palms raged beyond his control. He tried to center his focus on Evil Rick and himself, to make sure that even if he couldn’t stop himself from demolishing this bar they would at least be safe from the wreckage. The white-hot flame grew brighter, climbing up the walls and into the rafters and spreading all throughout the establishment until they could hear the screams of the patrons rising through the air with the smoke.

And Bill laughed. Bearing wild, crimson eyes that were stripped of all remorse in expression and a trembling body as he came down from his arousal, he laughed as the building crumbled and burned around them. Rick had not only pushed him off the edge, no. He had picked him up and  _thrown_  him from a cliff of his own insanity. The demon was on a full-blown power trip, his chaotic, deafening laughter drowning out the sounds of terror of every local, every tourist, everyone in the building. He had been fucked out of his own mind and into a state, one where the lines of mania and bliss blurred together to become indistinguishable, one where the heat of the flames only added to the intense heat between him and his companion.

It was only a matter of minutes until the two of them were all that remained, unscathed in a pile of rubble, cinders, and white plumes of smoke. Bill caught his breath in short pants for air, allowing the last licks of blue flame at his palms to extinguish themselves and wiping his sweat-slicked forehead. He gazed over the destruction, coughing out a laugh.

“Well…You sure did a number on me, didn’t you?” The demon reached behind him and pulled his partner by a fistful of his hair into a long, wet kiss.

\-------------------------------------

As soon as Evil Rick’s destructive request escaped his lips to reach the demon’s ear, he could immediately sense a change in Bill’s demeanour and his form. The heat which had been building to a dangerous crescendo inside the demon’s body suddenly seemed to drop; a clear sign that whatever Bill had been fighting to contain within him was now going to be rapidly released. Quickly Evil Rick slipped his hands around the demon’s waist, leaving not even the slightest gap of air between them; he wanted to feel that power flow through him and to ensure he was protected from its wrath. 

He watched with awe as Bill violently climaxed across his own stomach just as bright blue flame shot out from his ruptured palms to lick up the walls, the small tendrils ascending to meet each other and swiftly spread across the roof as a smouldering carpet of fire. In seconds the entire ceiling was engulfed and the damage was spreading beyond their room and into the bar; a fact made undeniable by the panicked screams which erupted in response. 

Bill’s laugh was unhinged and joyous and reverberated through his entire body as it filled the air with its terrible, beautiful resonance. The sound consumed his drug poisoned mind and for a brief moment obliterated everything else, reducing his thoughts down to nothing but sensation; the heat of the fire, the sound of crumbling brick and the feeling of Bill pressed tightly against him as he destroyed everything,  _everything_  but him, as it had always been, as it would always be. 

Momentarily overwhelmed Evil Rick closed his eyes tightly, leaning his forehead on Bill’s shoulder as the beams buckled, brick fell and wood charred around them, the building heaving and groaning as it finally surrendered itself to its fate and collapsed down around them. When he finally opened his eyes, he could see there was nothing left, the two of them were standing in a pile of scorched rubble and bright glowing embers, standing in the ruins left in their wake. 

 _“Fuck, that was…”_  He fought to find words…there were none. Before he could say anything else the Demon had balled his hair in his fist and forced him into a deep kiss. As he returned it he immediately realized just how fucked up he felt; the sensation of Bill’s tongue slipping over his own and indeed the very taste of the demon were entirely different; clearly the drug was still ravaging his system and he had no idea when its effects would peak and slide back. Pulling away he realized his hands were still clutching desperately to Bill, releasing him from his fevered grip, he slipped himself back into his trousers with shaking hands and looked deeply into the demon’s eyes.  _“The night is young.”_  He whispered, running his fingers around the demon’s jaw as his desires realigned into something powerfully singular _. “I want to split open the dark, to watch the sky burn and feel the ground shake, I want more Bill… **I need more**.”_

_\------------------------------_

Bill pulled away from the kiss and pulled his clothes back over his sweating, shaking body. The demon gazed down upon his shaking hands, balling them into tight fists. The fire within him hadn’t been anywhere  _close_  to doused. He needed everything to burn in this city, for the entirety of the French Quarter to be nothing but a beautiful, twisted, sinful memory in his mind. A one-time indulgence quickly and neatly eradicated from his reality. 

The demon leaned into Evil Rick’s touch, and his words only fueled his desires. But it wasn’t unexpected. Bill’s good friends threw water on his flame. But his  _best friends_  poured gasoline on it. He pulled Rick into another deep kiss, giving his lower lip a teasing bite and gentle tug as they parted again.

Cipher looked over his shoulder, reaching down to pick up a still-smoldering piece of debris and placed it into his companions hand like a torch. A mischievous, hungry glint in his amber eyes was the tell-all signal of Bill’s plans. The thirst for more chaos, more bloodshed, was all that he could feel in his drug-muddled mind.

“Whaddya say, Ricky? Let’s burn this place to the fucking ground, grab the camper and watch the smoke in the rear view mirror, hm? Give this place a little  _something_  to remember us by and then ditch the joint.” He flashed the scientist a grin.  ** _“For old times sake.”_**

\--------------------------------

As Bill extended his hand and offered Evil Rick the flaming piece of debris, he paused for a moment to stare at it; a crackle of flame danced at the bright end in a multitude of colours, further emphasizing the prolonged effect of the drug he’d taken. As he accepted it, he listened to the demon’s seductive words, pulled in by those dangerous amber eyes which always demanded his attention, captured it and consumed it. 

Bill sentiments entirely aligned with his own deep need to torch the entire town. He didn’t need a reason, his terrible joy at the prospect of burning everything, everything but the pair of them, was reason enough; destruction for destruction sake, an old pastime, the pair truly were a match made in hell. 

Taking Bill’s lead Evil Rick raised the torch above his head and stepped over the crumbled brickwork out onto the dark streets. The air was thick and acrid with smoke and people were running, _good_ ; they  _should_  run. Walking over to a nearby car, he looked back towards Bill, flashing him a look that asked for the demon to keep him safe despite the consequences of his actions. Opening the cap to the fuel tank he deeply buried the flaming torch into the highly flammable liquid and bolted away from the vehicle. There was a strange hissing noise, the buckling of metal and then the anticipated ‘ _boom_ ’ which echoed back and forth between the buildings as the car exploded with such force that it was momentarily lifted off the ground. The resulting blast caused a rush of air to blow Rick off his feet but the fireball which looked set to engulf him seemed to bypass him and project into a nearby restaurant, blowing out the windows in a spectacular cascade of shattered glass and broken wood. From the ground he looked up at the demon with a wild grin, knowing that Bill was entirely responsible and longing to see more. Stretching out his hand he pointed at a gas pipe on the other side of the street then looked back towards Bill, silent and waiting, selfish and wanting. 

\-----------------------------

It was a knee-jerk reaction of protection, one that the demon had done on behalf of his companion too many times to count. The gust of flame that was about to consume Rick was quickly averted, and Bill had instead caught it in time and smashed it against the windowpane of the restaurant across the street. He watched the spectacle of glass shards and splintered wood rain from the explosion, calmly strolling through the falling debris and standing over his mad man of a friend. Christ, the scientist was once again about as giddy as a toddler on Christmas morning.

“Not bad there, kid! But I can do  ** _better_**.”

Cipher smiled, pulling Rick up to his feet and yanking him into his chest by his waist. The demon gave him a dirty smirk as he stared into his companion’s wild eyes, and in them he caught a glimpse of the young man he had met 40 years ago. He leaned into his ear, growling softly.

“Just remember:  _you’re invincible with me_.”

He planted a gentle kiss on the man’s cheek and slipped his hand into Evil Rick’s. Bill raised his fingers and paused, staring back into the hazel gaze of mirrored insanity before snapping his fingers.

The gas pipe that Evil Rick had pointed to sparked with the demon’s blue flame, crackling and fizzling before the entirety of the French Quarter lit up like fireworks. Buildings blew apart and burned, blocks of cement buckled into the ground, and the demon used his swell of energy to hoist his friend onto his back to lift them both above the wreckage. The stench of heat and smoke and blood mingled in the air and danced at Bill’s nostrils, eliciting a grating cackle from his throat as New Orleans drowned in a delicious concoction of screams and fire. He glanced over his shoulder to the man tightly gripping onto him, teeth bared in a grin.

“Whaddya say Ricky, time to bring this place to its knees or what?”

\-------------------------------

Evil Rick’s smile had gone from excitable to utterly twisted and mostly deranged; the grip of the drug they had taken together was relentless and showed no signs of dulling. Smouldering, charred debris floated on the air, clouding his vision like hundred of glow bugs, the sound of screaming chimed like hymns, even the stars themselves seemed swollen and fit to burst. The sensory onslaught was entirely consuming and at the centre of it all stood Bill, glorious and destructive, smiling and seductive.

 _“Invincible.”_  He repeated bending towards the demon to receive a kiss to his cheek, placed like a promise, one which had almost been broken on numerous occasions. As he felt Bill’s warm hand clasp his own, instinctively he held on tightly. His eyes bulged as he left the ground around the same time that the demon sparked the gas pipe triggering a succession of explosions, ones which erupted like champagne corks, one after the other, sending brickwork high into the air and reducing the area to smoking rubble in no time at all. They were high above the wreckage now but he could still feel the heat glowing around the edges of his face as thick acrid smoke plumed up to permeate his every pore. 

He glanced back at Bill whose bright amber eyes seemed to be drinking in every sign of his visible excitement and resulting adoration. 

 _“It’s already on its knees.”_  he replied darkly.  _“Crush it to the floor.”_

_\-------------------------_

Bill couldn’t contain the maniacal, grating laugh that erupted from deep within his stomach and echoed out of his throat. Evil Rick’s affirmation was all he needed to rip the place apart.  _Literally._

 _“_ Whatever you say, boss!  ** _H̰͕A̵̺̮̙̺̘̺H̰̝̲ͅA͞H͢A̺̩̰̼̕ !”_**

One wave of the demon’s hand was all it took. At first, there was an utter silence, eerie and dark as if the world had simply been shut off by the flick of a switch. It hung in the air with the tension of a tight rope ready to snap in half. And when the break finally came, it cracked into a cosmic  _boom._

An electric blue wave found its epicenter at the French Quarter and swept all throughout the city of New Orleans. With each building it struck, each street it hovered over, each individual it knocked off their feet, there was a mass of destruction left in its wake. Glass shattered in brilliant, crystal cascades that reflected Cipher’s flames in a rainbow of light. Cement split apart down the center of the city, revealing a wide, gaping mouth leading endlessly into the fires and molten rocks below the surface of the Earth. The steel of buildings moaned as they crumbled atop their foundations, falling one by one like dominoes and into the open valley of flame. Soon the screams of civilians had silenced, and all that remained in the air was the acrid mixed scents of smoke, flesh and blood. Bill squeezed the other’s hand, still laughing at the apocalyptic scene below them.

“You know what’s the  _best_ about this?  ** _This ain’t even the worst I’ve done! HA!”_**

As the demon’s laughter finally subsided, he wiped a tear from his eye and looked back to Rick with a small smile. “Whaddya say, Ricky? I think it’s about time he get our crazy asses home…. _Christ_  we just can’t ever seem to have a normal vacation, can we?”

\-------------------------------------

Evil Rick held his breath in the brief moment between relative tranquillity and utter chaos; it felt as if the two of them existed in a vacuum and all of the air had been sucked out. It was only when the earth below them started to rupture he found he was finally able to breathe again. The noise was so loud it caused a permanent ringing in his ears, which was immediately replaced with the sounds of cataclysmic, apocalyptic destruction.  As he looked down at the devastating carnage and heard his companion’s loud, shrill psychotic laughter he was reminded of Bill when they first met and felt pure, unadulterated joy.

Everything perished, no one was spared and within only a few moments the landscape was rendered as empty and lifeless as a barren semi-smoking wasteland, resembling nothing of the vibrant city they had spent the last week exploring together.

He squeezed Bill’s hand and looked at him in utter reverence. 

“ _Best vacation ever.”_

_\---------------------------_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Following this vacation, Bill disappeared for another 2 years following a huge argument between the pair. When he returned he became aware that Evil Rick had taken another lover in his absence, (one who had moved into the old Scientist's home). Bill decided to pursue his own relationship, unfortunately he happened to peruse that relationship with Evil Rick's ex. The threads that follow this happier vacation thread detail the events which took place when Bill returned and the two attempted to have a more casual relationship.


End file.
